


Stolen Moments

by f0rcryin0utl0ud



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud
Summary: They’ve been doing this for months now, stolen moments after hours, after the lot has emptied of cast and crew. Joe doesn’t tell David that he lives for these moments, when he can press David into the mattress, can cover David’s body with his own, soaking up the heat that he generates like a furnace. But he thinks David knows already...maybe feels the same.
Relationships: Joe Flanigan/David Hewlett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old Joe/David RPF that I never got around to posting. Un-beta'ed.

“Stop it,” Joe hissed from the side of his mouth and David frowned.

“Stop what?” David tilted his head, brows furrowing a little deeper. 

Joe looked pained, his eyes skating over David before flittering away, a slight flush to his cheeks. And David grinned. Joe narrowed his eyes, huffing silently but the corner of his mouth was curling into a smile, despite his best efforts against it. “You’re doing it on purpose,” Joe whispered, his lips barely moving as the camera crew around them repositioned themselves for the next scene.

“Of course I am,” David agreed cheerily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He lowered his voice, barely audible as he leaned a little closer to Joe. “You can punish me properly tonight.” He winked at Joe, grinning smugly at the wide eyed, open mouthed look on Joe’s face. 

“And action!” Joe blinked, a few seconds behind in his lines, and Martin sighed, screaming the long familiar ‘And cut!’ before walking towards them. He mentioned something about time and money and Joe getting his head in the game and other disgustingly clichéd phrases that left Joe a little red from embarrassment while David bowed his head, hiding his smile from the wrath of Martin Wood. Throwing a mock glare at David, Joe visibly shook himself, in character once again when Martin started rolling.

\----

Joe punched David in the arm as he walked past him into the trailer. “What the hell was that?”

David shrugged as he closed and locked the door, the lot outside dark and empty. He turned to Joe with a mischievous smirk. Joe’s arms were crossed, his mouth turned down in a frown, even as his eyes darkened at the sight of David moving closer. “It was our eighteenth take, I was bored.”

“Bored?” Joe asked incredulously, his arms lowering as David moved into his personal space. “You know we could have been done in half the time if you hadn’t been…” Joe’s hand flailed around as he searched for the word he was looking for before he finally sighed, letting his hands hang limply at his sides in defeat.

David’s fingers curled in the waistband of Joe’s slacks, dipping inside to brush against too hot skin. Joe sucked in a quick breath, pupils blown, lips parted. His thumb flicked open the button, slowly lowering the zipper, letting his knuckles brush over Joe’s straining cock. “Can you blame me?” David asked innocently, his thumb now rubbing electrifying circles over the head of Joe’s cock, through the cotton of his boxers. “I kept thinking how I would much rather be doing you than the scene.” David’s mouth was crooked, his eyes black except for a thin ring of blue. “Imagining dropping to my knees, sucking you off right then and there,” he continued his voice low, almost purring. 

Joe was panting, fingers curled around the edge of the counter David had him pressed against as David shoved his pants and boxers down over his hips, his fingers wrapping around Joe’s hips, thumbs finding the fading bruises from the night before. “What else were you thinking about?” Joe asked, his voice hoarse, throat dry. He licked his lips, flexing his fingers against the counter.

David slid his hands up Joe’s sides, under his t-shirt, pushing the material up and up until Joe had to raise his arms, let David pull the shirt over his head. Then he leaned in, his breath hot against Joe’s neck. “I thought about bending you over the conference room table, fucking you hard and fast...” David’s voice is quiet, reverent as his lips finally touch skin, as they map the familiar path along Joe’s collarbone. Joe’s hips press forward and he’s moving against David’s still clothed hip, head thrown back to give David better access, more skin to touch.

“Okay, yeah you really need to be naked now,” Joe mutters, hands reaching for David. He strips him in record time, removing his own pants and boxers from around his ankles, pushing David towards the bed at the back of the trailer. 

They’ve been doing this for months now, stolen moments after hours, after the lot has emptied of cast and crew. Joe doesn’t tell David that he lives for these moments, when he can press David into the mattress, can cover David’s body with his own, soaking up the heat that he generates like a furnace. But he thinks David knows already...maybe feels the same. 

And then all thought leaves his mind as he surrenders to David’s touch, to his mouth and fingers, to the cock sliding into him achingly slow and so fucking deliciously good. Surrenders to the way David moves inside him, the way each thrust makes Joe want to arch into it, beg David for more—harder, faster, deeper, slower—just God..._more_. 

David fucks him carefully, expertly, savoring each moan and gasp his movements wring from Joe’s tight body. And when he finally, finally wraps his fingers around Joe’s erect cock, finally gives Joe the release he wants...needs, Joe’s shoulders arch up, curling towards David, his arms wrapped around his shoulders as David’s name is torn from his lips. 

Joe is boneless, falling limply back against the pillows, his breathing still fast, heart still pounding and David is above him, smug smile in place but his eyes so open that Joe swallows hard. Then David is moving again, Joe’s legs wrapping around him, pulling him closer. David’s eyes never leave Joe’s as from one thrust to the next he’s coming apart. 

As they lie there tangled together, David’s fingers raking through Joe’s sweat soaked hair, he thinks maybe David knows everything Joe isn’t saying, can’t say...not yet anyway...and he thinks—hopes maybe he knows the things David isn't saying too.


End file.
